Promise
by Dana2184
Summary: We all make promises, some of us keep them, some of us don't. But when James made a promise to himself at the age of 10, he kept that promise and it worked out in his favor.


**A/N So here is a one shot. It's cute, so I hope. I was going to post this on my 21st birthday, but then college got in the way, so is this ever so wonderful thing called writers block. Then I forgot about it and then typed some then put it away for a raining day. Then I decided I should finish this and post it for_ Science-Fantasy93_ birthday since she wrote me one. Then I got blocked again, but here it is, almost 10 days late. I hope you can forgive me love! P.S. she's at work so have a good day XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even that small lyric at the end. Um... Yeah.**

**Warning: Terrible writing, and shitty plot... Um yeah. Oh and maybe some cuteness?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**10-year-old James:**

The one thing I've always admire about Katie was the fact that she always smiled, laugh, and didn't care what others thought of her. So in that sense, she was a carefree 6 year old whose only worry was what she was going to wear the next day. She didn't know what French Kissing meant, how wrong it is to sleep in a boys bed, and why grown ups look so weird when they first wake up.

Nope. Not that angelic 6 year old who is currently lying on the couch laughing, squealing and trying to get away from her big brother and his tickle claws. The only she was concerned about at this moment, was getting free and trying not to wet her pants because big girls don't have accidents anymore. Her words not mine. As Kendall, her 10-year-old brother, and my best friend, reached forward once again to tickle her, she glanced up and saw me. She squealed and started kicking her legs to get free.

"Kenny!" Katie squealed as he attacked her once more.

"Katie!" Kendall laughed back pausing to let his sister breathe.

"Jamesy is here!" she giggled yelled.

Kendall turned his head and saw me standing by the door, giving a quick wave he beckoned me forward. Nodding, I walked to where the couch was and got in front of Katie and she reached up to give me a hug as soon as I was in reaching distance from her.

"Hi," she said and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hi little one,"

"Kenny tickled me, did you see?" she asked as her little brown eyes reached to where she could see me.

"I did," I nodded answering her question.

"It's cause she was naughty," Kendall fake glared at her.

"Was not!" she whined.

"Yes you were," Kendall looked back down at his kid sister.

"No! Take it backies!"

"No. You were naughty,"

I looked down at Katie and saw how sad she looked when Kendall said she was naughty. That was the one thing Katie hated more then pineapple, was being naughty when Kendall was watching her. Wanting to comfort her, I sat down beside her and pulled her on my lap.

"What'd you do Kat?" I asked looking at her.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." She answered and reached for her little kids cup that had superman plastered on.

Letting her get some water, I tried again.

"Katie, what did you do?" I asked again.

Sighing she looked down at her lap and mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"Speak up Katie," Kendall said as he came back in from wherever he went to.

"I told Kenny that he was mean and I didn't want to do stupid school stuff and blew a raspberry at him and then ran from him." Katie said again, clearer.

"Did you and Kenny talk about it?" I asked her.

"Uh huh! And, and, I said sorry and gave him a hug and kiss like momma says to do when we are being mean." She answered

"I'm glad you said sorry."

"Me too," she agreed and scooted off my lap to go play.

From that day, I knew I would always comfort her to matter what and how it made me look.

**14-year-old James:**

"Hey! You wanna come over to mine?" Kendall asked after soccer practice.

"Is Logan and Carlos going to be there?" I asked in returned as I put deodorant on.

"Yeah, they're outside waiting for us." He answered and hooked his lock back on his locker.

"Cool. I'll come over." I agreed and picked up my backpack and went to go see whose mom would be picking us up.

Car-pooling was easier when we only have our permits and it saves gas since we all live on the same block. Getting to the gate, I swung it closed and saw it was Carlos' mom picking us up tonight after our practice.

When Kendall and I were in 5th grade, after Christmas break; we met Carlos a Floridian boy who was new to our school since his dad's job relocated them to Henderson Minnesota. A month later, on Valentines Day, we met Logan. An outspoken 11-year-old boy. He is the oldest out of us four, but I think I'm the tallest, though Kendall could out grow me by the time we are 18.

"Have a good sleep over boys! Tell me the rules again before I unlock the doors." Mrs. Garcia said as she rolled to a stop in front of Kendall's front lawn.

"Behave and use your manners," Kendall said.

"Include siblings if someone has them," Logan recited.

"If left alone in someone's house, or we are the last ones up, to lock all windows and doors and make sure the animals are in and cover the doggy door," Carlos said impatiently.

"If you disrespect, don't listen or been warned one too many times, the others will be sent home and each boy will be punished seen as fit." I finished and reached for the door in the back seat.

We had to recite the sleep over rules every time one of us had sleepovers. It got repetitive after awhile, but it was to set us in our place, teach us, and for us to remember what will happen if we get into trouble. Let me tell you, telling the same rules for the past three years is a bit boring, but the less punishments and worried parents, the best.

Reaching Kendall's' door last, I nicely shut the door and kicked off my shoes. Only making it to the corridor to the rest of the house, I felt a body slam into mine.

"Jamesy! You're here! Help!" Katie said as I got to her level.

"Whoa! Calm down. Breathe, and try again," I said.

Letting go a breath, Katie looked at me and grabbed onto my hand and led me to the study area in her house. As soon as I was sitting and Katie was in my lap, I gave her my full attention.

"I need help," she whispered.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Momma said as soon as I write the dumb book report I could go play, but I didn't want to and said a bad word and now she wont let me play. I think she hates me." She said frantically.

"Oh Kat baby. You know your mom doesn't hate you, she just wants you to listen and know that if you say a bad word, you will get punished." I replied

"But I called her a bad word! She must hate me." She cried into my t-shirt.

"Did you apologize and tell her that you didn't mean it?"

"Uh huh! And we talked and talked and, and talked. It was bor-ing."

"But you learned your lesson right?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good. Why don't we go see what Kenny is doing, I bet he and the other boys need some Kat love."

Nodding, she got off my lap and took my hand and led me out of the room to find her brother.

Even after all these years, I kept my word, and knew that the next four would be interesting.

**18-year-old James:**

"Hey James," Katie greeted, as she finished walking down the stairs and disappeared into the study that the Knight's had in their house.

Barely even getting to reply back, I saw Kendall grimace from the corner of my eye. Sighing and rolling my eyes, I pushed play on the movie we were watching before Logan had to get more mixed popcorn bowls. Kendall hated the way his sister wearing shorts too short or her bra straps showing from her shirt.

It wasn't like she was wearing them to a coed sleepover or in front of her guy friends. Specially Jeff McDavis. Jeff was one of her good friends, but he was a horn dog at the ripe age of 13. Oh yes, Jeff was the one that everyone needed to worry about.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the gas station down the block?" Kendall asked once the end credits were playing.

"Sure, I'll go ask Katie." I said and got off the couch. Dusting the crumbs off my pants, I walked down the hall to where I knew Katie would be.

Knocking on the door, I heard a soft reply of 'come in'. Either she was crying or busy. Even if she were busy, she would've been louder. So that left the former sadly.

Opening the door, I glanced around before shutting the door behind me. Seeing the sight in front of me broke my heart. Here she was, curled on the couch with tissues and _The Notebook _on the T.V. in front of her. I knew this was her go to movie when she needed or wanted or was going to cry.

Walking over to her, I pushed her feet down, and sat down next to her. Grabbing her arms I lifted her up to me and held her there letting her tears run freely and letting her use my shirt as a person handkerchief. Patting and rubbing her back, murmured sweet nothings into her ear to get her to calm down.

Letting her take her time and push away from me so she could look at me, she smiled a little bit and wiped her nose and cheeks with a tissue that was sitting in our laps.

"Wanna tell me what that was about Kat-Bear?" I asked

"Jeff McDavis is what happened," She answered sighing.

"I'm not sure I follow?" I questioned earning a light slap and a chuckle.

"Jeff McDavis asked me on a date tonight, only to cancel last minute to say he's going out with Becca Johns. Since everyone knows that she's easy shag. And then he tells me that he was going to lie to me and say he loved me just to get in my pants," she told me with one breath. It was amazing that I caught all of it.

"Oh Bear. You knew something like this was going happen. And besides, he's not worth it. If he has to lie to be with you than he isn't the one for you. Besides, if anyone thanks Kat-Bear is an easy target is a complete moron." I finished and kissed her on top of her head.

Nodding in agreement, she slid off me, kissed me on the check and proceeded to the bathroom.

Sighing, I stood up, and stretched. I knew one guy who I was going to threaten. But I knew this was another reason why I was always there for Katie Knight. The most stubborn, hot headed, and cheeky 14-year-old girl.

**22-Year-Old James:**

"Ah come on James! I won fair and square." Katie laughed as she lounged around in my apartment one Tuesday afternoon during her winter break.

"Whatever doll. " I laughed as I grabbed coffee cups out of my cupboard and filled them with coco mix.

"Did you let me win?" she asked in disbelief.

Staying silent, I mixed both cups and added mini colorful marshmallows.

"You did, didn't you? You jerk!" She sighed.

Later that night, I woke up from a dead sleep, to hear Katie screaming from where she laid next to me. As soon as I got the covers off her, I gently shook her awake until her eyes opened.

"Your fine," I said as she clung to me after her breathing slowed down.

"It was bad," she told me as I could feel my t-shirt soaking with her tears.

"I know baby, but I'm here I got you." I kissed her on the forehead and lay back down with her and sung a song for her until she fell back asleep.

**26-Year-Old James:**

"I'm very excited to go to the beach," Katie said as she walked into our bathroom.

"Well good, we've waited two weeks for this, you better be excited." I laughed as I dried my hands our hand towel.

"It's not my fault! I couldn't not take my final exams, just be glad we can go today," She replied and walked out of the bathroom.

I was pretty excited, with Katie being 22, and knowing her all of her life and mine, it just seemed like the perfect time to be going to the beach for a certain reason.

"So what are we going to do now?" Katie questioned as we lay on our blanket and watched the sun start to set.

"Well, I have a surprise for you," I answered detaching myself from her.

"Were are you going to?" She asked as I walked up to the car.

"I'll be right back!" I hollered and pulled out four roses and the box that I need.

Shutting the trunk, I walked back to her and let her stand to shake the sand out of her shorts and then put them back on.

"Stay standing," I said.

Looking at me confused, she stood back up from her squatted position and straightens up.

Handing her the four roses, I got down on one knee.

"Wha-" she started but quieted up when she saw me bring my right arm back around.

"Katarina Elizabeth Knight, I remember the first time I met you. I was so excited that one of us would have a sibling, because the longest time, we were all just single children. The first time I got to see you, I knew you would have me wrapped around your little finger, and you did." I started and looked at her as I was saying this.

There was tears streaming down her face, and she looked even more beautiful.

"And when you were 6 and I was 10, I made a promise that I would always comfort you, be there for you and always stand up for you. I knew that we would end up together soon enough, and when we were the right age, and could date, I couldn't have been any more ecstatic then I was. Now that we're in our twenties, and living together and I've kept that promise that I made to myself, I couldn't think of a better moment, than now at the beach to do this."

Grabbing her left hand, I went for her ring finger and put the ring at the tip of her finger.

"So will you do me an honor and make the happiest man on earth, and Marry Me? I swear I'll mean it." I finally asked.

"Yes," She gasped out and hooked onto my hands to pull me up.

Once I was on my feet, she whispered another yes and brought my lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N So that happened. Did we love it, hate it? wish I never posted it? Let me know.. Just be nice, I am sensitive to these things! Oh and check out her stories please! :D**

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana**


End file.
